Modern digital communications make use of a variety of signal processing techniques in order to accomplish high channel capacity transmission and reception of digital forms of information. The efficiency of spectrum utilization, known as spectral efficiency (measured in bits/sec per Hz of spectrum) is one measure of the utility of any specific means of communications. Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods with improved spectral efficiency and other properties.